


What Happened in the Wood...Stays in the Wood?

by LadyoftheDawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Cuz there's not much in the story anyway, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I don't want to give away the story, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Secret Crush, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn
Summary: Merlin wanted to kiss Arthur......He created a blanket of fog in the middle of the wood and did so.





	What Happened in the Wood...Stays in the Wood?

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching S2.3, The Nightmare Begins, the other day and a thought hit me. 
> 
> What if in the middle of the hazy fog, which Merlin called to blind Arthur and his knights, Merlin hide in that fog and kiss Arthur without the prince knowing who was it? 
> 
> And then this fic was born 
> 
> So,....Enjoy! ;)

They were on a hunting trip.

Arthur was crouching beside him, his eyes locked on a stag they’d been trailing behind for some times now. Every step he took to get nearer the target was like a skillful predator, silent and agile. 

Merlin took a chance to study the prince. 

Ever since he’s born, he’d never seen anyone look as gorgeous as Arthur before. His well-built body that’s fit for a prince and his soft blonde hair that’s bouncing off the morning sun ray and made him look like some kind of divine creature. Those blue eyes, those bloody beautiful blue eyes of his, they’re always bewitched him every time he stared at them for too long. His strong-muscular arms, which was now holding a spear firmly, made him wonder what would it look like when it’s not the spear he’s holding. What would it look like if it was... 

Merlin swallowed.

“Merlin!” Came a low hissed near his ear. He jerked away but a hand gripped him to stay still, or he’ll make a noise and the whole mission would fail.

“What?” Merlin whispered back.

“Stop daydreaming and follow me! We need a better position, come.” Merlin's face went pale. Arthur knew what he was thinking?

No, he’s not.

Arthur didn’t seem to notice his strange reaction, He merely let go of his arm and stalked to the new position with another two knights that came along on the trip.

Merlin crept to the new position. But He might have moved a little too fast, or he might get a little distracted by how beautiful the stag was. Whatever the cause may be from, the result was that he stumbled on Arthur and the sound made the stag ran away. Merlin was fast enough to still himself and not dive right in to head-butt the prince. But at a moment, a little part of their lips touch.

Merlin’s pulse accelerated, his eyes widened and his heart tried to jump out of his chest. Merlin turned to the knights. He was lucky that the knights were distracted by the runaway stag that they didn’t notice what had happened right in front of them. Arthur, who’s now underneath him sent him a murderous eye. His voice was green.

“Follow him!” He ordered to the knights and they rushed after the stag right as the prince said the last word.

“Merlin, you idiot! Have you any good? Get off me!” Arthur struggled to get away and looked at the way the knights headed to.

Merlin blinked rapidly.

“Sorry, sire.” He moved away. Arthur ran after the knights. Merlin ran after him. The stag got away and he got a slap on the back of his head as in reward.

<><><><><><><><><>

They made camp on the way back. Everybody was asleep from the exhaustion of the day, but Merlin was up. Poking fire and keeping watch.

He looked at Arthur who was sleeping soundly on the other side of the campfire. Arthur looked so...harmless. Almost lovely. Merlin looked at his usually-frowned-eyebrows to his nose and stop at his pursing lips. The feeling of Arthur’s lips on his was still lingering in his mind. He really wanted to touch it again.

Well...he was asleep. Everyone was asleep…maybe if he just-

No, It’s too dangerous! The voice in his head screamed.

But he knew he’ll regret it if he didn’t do it. He got a chance. Maybe he should use some spell on him to make him fell into a deeper sleep. To make sure that he wouldn’t get caught red-handed.

No! If anyone found out he would probably get hanged in the middle of this wood for sure.

But if no one could see it?

Merlin grinned and closed his eyes. He tried to remember the spell he’d learned. When his eyes opened again, It’s shining gold.

“Bene læg gesweorc” Merlin incanted.

The mist drifted from afar. Bit by bit, it covered the area where they were making camp. The campfire still burning despite the fact that the air was moist so, the surrounding air was still warm. When Merlin was sure that the mist was thick enough, he crept near Arthur. Only the cracking sound from the campfire filled the air. He positioned himself above Arthur, using his arms to support his weight.

“Just one kiss. Not too much right, Arthur?”

He whispered. But because of the surrounding, His voice was quite clear. He leaned in closer and when their lips were breath apart, he hesitated.

He was too scared to do it.

The fog was fading. He heard the indistinct voice of the knights shifted uncomfortably because of the heavier air. Merlin was certain that if the knights were to wake up, they would not see their position in an instance. But he still running out of time. If he stayed here a minute longer the knights would find them or even worse, Arthur would wake up. He should back away from Arthur as fast as possible. 

But this kind of chance didn’t come by every day.

He held his breath and pressed one full kiss on Arthur lips before rushing back to his old position. And by his own clumsiness-derived-by-birth, he managed to kick Arthur’s leg along the way. Waking up the sleepy prince on the ground.

“Arthur! Merlin!” yelled the knights who’s slowly appeared from behind the fog towards them.

Arthur groaned then fully awake. He sat up and when he saw his surroundings he jumped up and drew out his sword. Ready to fight off the evil dare disturb his sleep.

“Merlin!” Arthur called out to him and he jumped by guilty. When Arthur saw him, he jogged towards him then grabbed a hold on Merlin’s arm as if he afraid that Merlin would disappear. The warm feeling rushed from his arm to his heart.

“We’re here!” Arthur answered the knights then turned back to Merlin. “Merlin, you idiot! What part of ‘keep a watch’ that you don’t understand? Why didn’t you wake us up? You fell asleep again, didn’t you?”

The warmed feeling was now gone with the fog he called. Arthur let his arm go and ignored him completely. The knights walked towards the sound and they were reunited. 

Their vision was now clear but the knights and Arthur still observing their surroundings. “Who could did this? The bandits?” Arthur asked the knights. The knights shook their head and Merlin shrug. Trying as hard as he could not to look guilty.

“Show yourself!” Arthur demanded to non-existent-bandit.

After a while of searching and failing to find anyone at all. They gave up and marched back to Camelot.

<><><><><><><><><>

It’s been three days since they came back from the hunting trip and Arthur didn’t seem to suspect about the weird mist in the wood.

Which was good.

Instead, Merlin was the one who’d been thinking about it days and nights. Sometimes he lost in the thought in the middle of his task and fumbled on everything around him. No one suspected though because he did it a lot anyway. This was just add a teeny bit of more clumsiness.

One day, while Arthur was at his desk working, and Merlin was bringing in his lunch. Arthur brought up the subject he’d been avoided to talk about.

Arthur glanced up a second and back at his work. “Merlin! You’ve come at the right time. I’ve got a question for you.” 

Merlin arched an eyebrow while closing the door behind him. “Which is?”

“You remember our last hunting trip?” Merlin tensed up but managed to hum in response. 

Arthur, who’s still didn’t look up from his work, continued. “There’s something weird happened in the wood that day when I was sleeping…”

Merlin dropped the tray he’s holding abruptly. Arthur looked up then frowned.

“Merlin, you oaf! Will there be one day that you’re not dropping something?”

Merlin forced a smile on his face. Sweat seeping on his forehead. “Afraid not.” He let out a nervous chuckled.

“Agree.” Arthur snorted. “So, as I was saying, there’s something happened when that suspicious fog covered our camp.”

“What is it?” Merlin collected metal crockery which scatter on the floor.

“Before I woke up, I felt like I was…” He looked away and cleared his throat. The next word came out like a whisper. “...kiss.” 

Merlin’s heart throbbing its way out of his chest. He gathered everything in the tray and stood up. Considering between standing still and act normal or ran for his life out of the chamber then started a new life somewhere far away.

“And I’m sure that it was not a dream because I was kicked by that person afterwards.” Arthur stood up from his seat and walked towards him.

The idea battled in his head and he found himself doing both. His brain processing a normal answer to tell Arthur while his legs walking backwards to the door.

Stop looking suspicious! He scolded to himself but his body didn’t seem to listen to him. Arthur stared at him like he stared at the stag that day.

“Well…” Merlin found his voice at last. “...who would do that...that person would be very…” He swallowed “...stupid.”

At the end, his brain decided to go with the second choice.

Running the hell out of here. 

He spun around and as he grabbed the door. Arthur dashed towards him with an inhuman speed and grabbed his hand which was reaching out for his freedom.

Merlin snatched his hand back like he’s touching fire and jumped one step back. Arthur leaned on the door by his back, blocking his escape route. He crossed his arms and stared into Merlin’s soul.

“I...a...I-” Merlin really wanted to say something but his mind went completely blank.

“Yes, he would be very stupid to do such thing” Arthur closer the distance between them while Merlin further it by walking backwards. When Merlin’s ankle hit the bed, he realized that he’s making a big mistake. Arthur pushed him and he fell on his back on the soft material. The prince followed behind and blocked his way-out by his strong arms.

“Do you think that person deserved some punishment?” Arthur arched his eyebrow and Merlin didn’t know that whether his heart skipped a beat because he scared or turned on.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Merlin sound came out as a seductive whisper. He didn’t intend to, but it’s look like his body was acting on its own right now. And Arthur, God help him, was affected by it. His eyes darken and he could feel Arthur’s lower part throbbing on his own half-hard cock. He swallowed.

“Arthur…” Again, his voice came out hoarsely despite the fact that he wanted to say ‘Arthur let me go!’ His body heated up by how close Arthur was to him and how his familiar scent hit his nerves. Their noses were less than an inch apart and his warm breath tickling his face. 

“I’ve wait for you to confess. But you didn’t seem to have that kind of idea.” Arthur drew his nose on Merlin’s cheek and chuckled when he felt Merlin shivered by his touch. “As a prince, I have my dignity to protect. I won’t stand to be the only one who’s being taken advantage of.”

“What will you do then?” Merlin whispered. Didn’t actually interest in what they were talking about because he was too caught up by all the thing Arthur did to him to care about anything else.

“Return the favor.” 

Arthur spoke in low-dangerous voice and Merlin breath accelerated. Imagination exploded in his head and his blood rushed to his groin 

“Just one kiss, not too much right, Merlin?” Arthur whispered in his ear.

Merlin’s eyes widen. “You were awake?!” That was definitely his word on that day!

“So you did it.”

Merlin opened his mouth then closed and then opened it again but no sound was coming out. He was caught guilty by his own words.

Arthur grinned then, unexpectedly, shoved down and licked from his neck to is ear. Merlin had goosebumps all over his body and, embarrassingly, purred in response.

“How did you figure out it was me?” Each word was almost impossible to slip out from his mouth because Arthur wouldn’t stop torturing him with his tongue. He was quite proud of himself that he managed to finish the sentence.

“I remember your smell.” He thought a bit. “And your clumsiness.”

“Wha- My smell? Are you a dog?” Arthur bit his ear and Merlin squeaked.

“Merlin…” Arthur got his head out of Merlin’s neck and stared murderously into Merlin’s eyes. But as usual, Arthur couldn’t scare him even a little. Smile spread on is face. 

He felt like he was winning. 

“Oh, sorry I forgot.” He cleared his throat. “Are you a dog, Your Highness?” He bow his head and looked up at the prince daringly.

Arthur growled then bit Merlin’ lower lips. Merlin chuckled and waited to see what would come next but Arthur just licking and biting his lips over and over again. Merlin groaned in irritation, He wanted more.

He arched his back to get full contact of theirs body. One of his hand traveled up to play with the soft blonde hair while his other hand trailed down the prince spine lower and lower. Arthur moaned into his mouth when one of his fingers scraped along the cleft of his arse.

“Do you think it would feel nicer if we’re both naked?” Merlin asked huskily.

Arthur stopped and looked at him, desired filled his eyes. Merlin could feel the prince cock twitched in agreement. A second later, Arthur started to devour his lips while tearing his clothing out of him. 

Merlin laughed in victory.

<><><><><><><><><>

Morgana wished she should have knocked. Her jaw dropped and her cheeks burnt. She just wanted to have a daily chit chat with her little brother but it looks like Arthur was currently occupied right now. 

She was half-way into Arthur’s room when she saw her, half naked, brother buried his face in his pillow while his, also half naked, manservant sat on his arse, leaning on him, and whispering into his ear. She didn’t hear what Merlin said but it made Arthur moaned like animal in heat. 

And that’s when she decided she’d seen enough.

Morgana gently closed the door by her shaking hands to give them some privacy then headed back to her room. She gave out a polite smile and nodded to everyone whom she passed by while her mind still processing the scene she had just witness.

It was…shocking?

No, more like, unexpected. Yes, just like that.

She’d always thought Arthur would be the one on top...

**Author's Note:**

> Bene læg gesweorc = I summon the clouds to flow
> 
> Source: https://merlin.fandom.com/wiki/Spells
> 
> Love<3


End file.
